Ice Prince
by Pigeonations
Summary: Marth Lowell, AKA "The Blue Butterfly" is known for his unparalleled skill on the ice and his profound love for ice skating itself. From the music, to the choreography- every aspect excites him. In truth, it's the only thing that keeps him happy. But between the stress of nationals and a new skilled rival, it seems as if the ice will betray him. [Modern AU]
1. Chapter 1

**There's something about the ice that feels…alluring.**

**Everything from it's shape to the way it feels is just mystifying. The cold chill of the surface immerses me into a state of complete relaxation. The ice is the only thing that puts me at ease. I took up figure skating to stay in a place where I was actually…**

**Happy.**

**The way my skates hug my feet, the sharp and precise cuts the blades carve into the ice, and even the chilly air that hits my face as I skate— Everything about it is captivating. At first, it was just for fun, but a friend of mine got me into competitive skating. I never thought that I'd actually become good in competitions. I just did whatever felt natural to me. I genuinely enjoyed the sport. I gained the nicknamed, "The Blue Butterfly". It was…feminine, but just "Marth Lowell" didn't seem right. In a way, the name brought me closer to the ice. Figure skating was my life, and nothing could take my passion away from me.**

**The ice was my kingdom, where I would forever reign.**

* * *

**Chapter I**

The lights were out.

The ice was perfectly resurfaced.

"_Perfect_." Marth's lips curled into a smile as he peered through the glass door of the arena. He slowly ran his fingers through his hair, removing a bobby pin that held stray strands of hair out of his eyes. He bent down, inserted the bobby pin into the lock, and twisted it around until he heard a click.

"Got it!" Marth slid the pin back into his hair, opened the door, and ran towards the bleachers. He sat down and wasted no time as he began changing into his ice skates. He laced them up and hobbled over to the ice. He took a few steps towards the middle of the rink and sighed, enjoying the complete silence. No cheering crowds, no loud music— It was just him and the ice. He stepped out with one foot, and pushed off with the other.

One foot… other foot

One foot… other foot…

He began sliding across the ice at a slow pace. Marth progressively picked up speed as he skating, going faster and faster around the rink. He closed his eyes, a faint smile on his face. He felt at peace on the ice. He bent down slightly and propelled himself into the air. He crossed his feet at the ankles and counted the number of spins in his mind.

1, 2, 3….

He landed on his left leg, and extended his right out and to the side. Marth continued skating, his mind focused on his footwork. He bent his leg, lifted it up, grasped his foot with one of his hands, and began skating in a figure eight pattern. He let go of his foot, skated a lap around the rink, and began spinning with one foot on the ground, and the other in front of him. He closed his eyes, letting all of his inhibitions leave his mind. Everything just seemed…

Perfect.

"Hey, you!"

The sudden disturbance snapped out of his concentration, causing him to fall over. He scrambled to get back on his feet, repeatedly apologizing.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Marth stood up quickly and hung his head down in shame. "I just wanted to—"

"You were a bit shaky on your spins there."

"…Come again?"

"The form was good, but you hesitated slightly."

Marth looked up slowly, only to see his coach sitting in the bleachers. He blushed furiously and looked back down to his feet. He slowly walked back to the bleachers, sat down, and hide his face in knees.

"Marth? You alright?"

"….I'm sorry, Coach Caeda! I can do better, I promise!"

"Stop being so apologetic. You're fine! Didn't have to break into the building though…"

"I just wanted to warm up before I started practicing today."

"You're not supposed to be here for another 2 hours!"

"I was overexcited about it…"

"I appreciate your enthusiasm…" She sighed and placed on his shoulder. "But please try to at least warn me before you break into the rink, alright?"

"My apologies, ma'am. I just wanted to get away for an hour. Or 3…"

"Your parents still causing issues?"

"Mm... My mother's the one who's paying for my lessons, so it's more so my father. I don't understand. There's not a financial issues, because I get money for placing in competitions anyway. I would say it's more gender oriented, but there's plenty of male figure skaters— They have a whole division for them! I just don't get it, Caeda, I really don't…" Marth began unlacing his skates, a look of melancholy on his face.

"Marth. Do you enjoy figure skating?"

"Well, yeah."

"Do you really enjoy it?"

"I love it. I want to keep skating until I can't even stand up anymore. It means the world to me."

Caeda firmly placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled softly. "Then keep pursuing your dreams, kid. Don't let him stop you from having fun. As long as you enjoy what you're doing, then go for it."

"Why do you think I came in so early?"

"At least show up an hour before practice. Not 4."

"Understood! Thank you, Caeda!"

"Now, get out there and show me what I've taught you."

"But I just took off my—"

"Let's go, let's go! Get to it!"

"Yes, Coach!" Marth yelped and began lacing his ice skates once more, his fingers trembling as he tied. Caeda smirked and patted him on the back.

"You come early, we're gonna work until you have to leave!"

"But-"

"Hey, you wanted this. Now you got it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Since I already have chapters 2-8 already written, I'm just gonna drop 'em here to save myself the time of explaining a sudden surge of updates aha...**

* * *

**Chapter II**

"Hey, did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"There's this big athletic competition going on next month! And it has figure skating as a category!"

"Really?! Where?"

"Someplace in...Russia, I think?"

"Ike, those are the Olympics. I can't get into the Olympics."

"Aw, why not? You're good at what you do."

"I do it for fun." Marth shrugged and took a French fry off of Ike's tray. After practice, Marth would always join Ike for lunch, and dessert if Soren was with them. It wasn't really healthy for Marth to eat fast food, but sometimes, whether it be his coach or Ike, he was forced to eat more. 'Too skinny for his age' is what Caeda called it. 'Waste of good food' was what Ike liked to call it.

'Gross' was Marth's opinion of it.

"Yeah, because getting money every time you win is for fun." Ike rolled his eyes and flicked Marth's head. "You could go to the Olympics if you got like, a scout or something."

"I'd rather not. It would stress me out. As if I don't have that issue already..."

"You going to nationals?"

"Yeah. I qualified, but I screwed up so many times, I'm surprised I made it! "

"Nobody noticed!"

"Except the judges!" The skater chewed on the end of his straw as he took a sip of his milkshake. "Between that, and my parents, AND that newcomer-"

"Whoa, newcomer?" Ike leaned forward in his seat, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. "What newcomer?"

"Don't worry about it. He's just so determined to win all the time, and I'm scared that he might steal my title. Plus, he nearly outranked me, plus he's just an ass in general."

"Relax! You're talented too! Who are you?"

"Marth...?"

"No. _WHO _are you?"

"The Blue Butterfly?"

"How many competitions have you been in?"

"8..."

"How many have you won?"

"8."

"Is the Blue Butterfly a quitter?"

"No!"

"You gonna let some pretty boy take your place on the leaderboards?"

"Hell no!"

"Okay… never swear again...EVER. You sound like a 11 year old white guy." Ike stifled a laugh as he shoved a few fries into his mouth. Marth glared at him briefly before bursting into laughter.

"S-Sorry…! It did feel strange doing that."

"You skater types are too delicate for that~"

"Hey! I am not!"

"Shouldn't you be putting on your tutu by now?"

"I don't need a costume for prac- Tutu?!"

"Lighten up, I'm just teasing!"

"...You're lucky I have to get back in 20 minutes." Marth stood up, stretched out, and grabbed the gym bag he kept in the seat next to him.

"Do you...take your stuff everywhere?"

"Are you kidding me? My father would throw away my skates as soon as I let them out of my sight! I don't leave the house without them."

"Dude, you are a weirdo. A weirdo with an ice obsession."

"Yep, that sounds like me! I'll see you tomorrow after practice, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Go back to your kingdom, Princess."

"Princess...?"

"Just go already!" Ike rolled his eyes and continued eating. He quickly stopped for a moment and looked up. "Hey Marth, you said you were gonna pay this-"

In an instant, he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

"Keep that posture up, Marth! Don't slouch!"

"I'm sorry, Coach!"

"Feet together on that Triple Salchow!"

"Alright…!"

"Get it together, Marth!"

"I'm trying!"

"Marth…." Caeda let out a sigh of discontent and beckoned Marth over to the side of the rink. Marth obediently followed her, staring down at the ice with a distant look of anger on his face. "What's going on out there? You doing alright?"

"I'm...fine. I just need a bit more practice. I can do this."

"I think that's enough for today. You seem tired. Go get a drink and come pack up your stuff, alright?"

"Caeda, please! Just let me try one more-"

"No means no! You're going to work yourself to death! You've been at it for hours now. Just take a break."

Marth clenched his hands into fists before mumbling under his breath, "Yes...alright." He unlatched the door, sat down on the bleachers and slowly began to unlace his skates. Once they were untied, he pulled them off and set them to the side. He buried his face in his hands, contemplating what caused him to panic on the ice. The creak of the metal door hinges caught his attention.

"Sorry, am I late?"

"Not at all! I'm just finishing up with Marth. Hurry up and get your skates on!"

"On it!"

Marth cringed and tried to refocus his attention to his shoes, attempting to tie them as fast as he could. The moment he heard someone plop down next to time, he immediately felt sick.

"Hey."

He looked up, forcing a smile. "Hi...Roy...!"

"Are you leaving?"

"_Nooo. _I just happen to be putting on my shoes because it makes me feel alive again!"

"No need to be a freak about it." Roy rolled his eyes and began lacing his skates. Once he was done, Roy carefully hobbled down the stairs and onto the ice.

Roy had only been there for a half of year, and he came in second place in regionals. He was dangerously close to winning first, and it terrified Marth. All the years he had invested into skating would go down the drain if a newcomer just swept in and stole his thunder. The very sight of him made his blood boil. He watched Roy skate laps around the rink and execute near perfect jumps with ease.

"He's not even trying to put forth an effort!" Marth rolled his eyes and continued watching, envying his skill. The redhead was very energetic, and it was clear that he enjoyed skating as well. Marth never spoke to him outside of practice- nor did he want to. He had enough going on at his own home, and he certainly didn't need some pretty boy outmatching him.

"Beautiful Illusion, Roy! You might be good enough for nationals!"

"You think?"

"Oh, I know! You and Marth will definitely bring me a trophy home!"

"I'm just doing this for fun, Coach. I can't help if I win along the line!"

"Kissup." Marth hissed as he shoved his skates into his gym bag. Both Caeda and Roy turned to look at him.

"Whoa, calm down! I'm just having fun. " Roy frowned and skated over to the edge of the rink. He leaned against the wall and smirked. "Isn't this what your motivation is? Fun?"

"This isn't some state competition, it's nationals! This is serious! It's all or nothing out there, and you're so nonchalant about it! Do you even care at all?"

"Well…"

"Exactly. You don't. And that's your issue."

"What's your problem?!"

"You're my problem! If you don't care, then why are you here?"

"Marth, cut it out! Since when did you get so angry?" Caeda frowned.

"I...I..I'm sorry, Coach. I don't know what happened…." Marth grabbed his bag, slung it over his shoulder, and offered a half hearted smile. "I'll take my leave now. My apologies."

"I think that's for the best…"

"Need to cool off there, Princess~?" Roy stuck his tongue out and lazily skated back towards the center of the rink.

"You shut your mouth, you fucking ginger!"

"Excuse me?"

"Just...Just screw off, okay?!" Marth hurried out of the arena, progressively getting angrier with every step. He didn't bother calling someone to come pick him up. Getting away from the rink was the only thing on his mind at the moment.

"Geez...what's with him?" Roy huffed and turned to Caeda.

"Just...just continue." She sighed, covering her mouth with her hands. "Don't worry about it."


	4. Chapter 4

**I really just want to say thank you to those who took time out of their day to read this silly little thing. I appreciate you so much! **

**I apologize for not updating, but i kinda...broke my keyboard. But no worries, no worries, it's fixed! And I'm ready to update! But, without any****further stalling...**

* * *

**Chapter IV**

"Do you need the broom or the mop?"

"Mm...Broom."

Marth searched through the pantry, mumbling to himself. "Broom...broom...Ah! Here!" He handed his sister the broom and closed the door. "Alright. What room are we cleaning first?"

"Mine!"

"That place is spotless though!"

"You can dust my shelves and I'll sweep the floor, easy!" Elice grinned and began twirling the broom by the handle. "Actually, I'll sweep the kitchen first. You can still clean my shelves."

Marth opened her mouth to say something, then quickly shut it. He pursed his lips and opened the pantry again, retrieving the duster before closing the door. "Thank you ever so very much, _your grace." _He rolled his eyes and lazily sauntered down the hall and into her room. He was right- it was immaculate. Not a single thing was out of place. Although, it was typical for someone of Elice's nature to have their living quarters reflect her personality: elegant and refined. He made his way over to the shelves on the other side of the room and glanced at all of the knick-knacks, picture frames and trophies neatly arranged on top of them. He gingerly picked a small trophy and ran his thumb over the engraving.

_Elice Lowell_

_1st Place_

_Ballet and Modern Dance_

He dusted off the trophy and returned it to its former spot. "Great. Only like, 25 more trophies until I can move on to the pictures." Marth sighed and took one more look at the trophies. He looked down at the duster.

Then back at the trophies.

He shrugged and ran the duster across them back and forth. Smirking a bit at his 'brilliant deduction' he moved down to the line of pictures. Each of them seemed the same: Elice in a costume of some sort holding her trophy in one hand and a bouquet of flowers in the other. Their parents stood on both sides of her, and Marth was in the middle, hugging this sister. The first one on the shelf had the same elements, but everyone looked fairly younger. Marth squinted at the small child in the picture. There was no mistake about it, it was him alright, but he couldn't recall himself ever looking like that.

"How old was I? 7?" He mumbled and dusted off the the pictures. He looked over them once more, stopping at the last one. Everything was the same, yet there was still something odd about it. Only Elice seemed truly happy in the picture. He picked it up by the frame and looked at it closely.

Elice was grinning.  
His mother seemed a bit unnerved, but she still smiled.  
His father was clearly upset.  
Marth looked as if he might cry, but he managed to smile.

"What happened...?" He looked on the back of the frame, but there was no date.

The sound of glass breaking caught his attention.

"Elice?" He ran out of her room and back down the hall.

Elice was on the floor, quickly trying to pieces of glass off of the floor, mumbling "Please forgive me, I'm so sorry..."

"Are you alright?!"

Elice took a moment to compose herself before speaking. "Yes...I'm fine."

"What happened?"

"I decided to sweep up in your room and I noticed a stain on one of your picture frames...I tried to bring it to the kitchen so I could clean it and- Well, I tripped, and it broke. Again, I'm so sorry! I'll replace it!"

"Elice, calm down. It's just a picture frame." Marth chuckled and retrieved the picture from underneath the shards of glass. "Oh, hey! This is my first competition photo!"

"Oh? Let me see." She took it from him. It was their family, plus one more boy, all beside him. Elice smiled a bit and pointed to the boy standing beside Marth. "This is Merric, right?"

"Mmhm! He seems pretty happy!" He looked over her shoulder and mumbled. "_For a second placer..._"

"Where is he anyway?"

"Last time we talked, he mentioned something about some special boarding school."

"Ah...I think I remember this picture."

"You do?"

"I'm fairly certain of it." Elice put a finger to her chin. "It was right before my last dance competition! We were almost late, but we managed to get there 5 minutes before opening!" She snickered gave him back his picture. "4..no, 3 years ago."

Marth looked back over the picture, noticing identical facial expressions compared to Elice's last picture. He frowned, a bit disturbed by the connection between the two. "Hey, sis...Did something happen between mom and dad that day?"

"Not at all. Why do you ask?"

"They look...unhappy."

"I don't think they had a serious argument, at least."

"What do you mean by '_serious'?"_

_"_Oh, it was nothing. Father didn't want her spending excessive money on your lessons, blah blah blah. Something about 'invest more time in Elice's future for once'. It might have been a financial issue, I'm not sure."

"I...see."

"It's nothing to worry about, believe me. They're over it by now. We have enough to support the both of us, so it's no longer a problem!"

"Right..." Marth stood up. "I'm going to go put this in another frame..."

"Oh! Did you finish my room?"

"Y...Yep! All dusted!"

"Front and back?"

"Elice! I did it. All shiny and new. Just trust me." Marth laughed nervously and sped away, not turning back once. "I have to...call Merric anyway!"

She glanced back down at the shards of glass, sighed, and resumed picking them up.


	5. Chapter 5

_Well, since I'm updating stuff, why not pull out Ye Olde Ice Prince Update? Haha...ha...sorry for the delay._

_Not really much to say other than..._

_Enjoy~_

* * *

**Chapter V**

"Alright! Now, this unit, we're trying something new!"

A series of groans and moans filled the classroom. Only a few quiet cheers were audible. One student yawned and mumbled,

"Ms. Lyndis, do we have to...?"

"If you want to pass this class, then yes." Lyn glared at the student briefly before resuming her teaching. "Ok! Since we're learning about the diverse countries of Ylisse, we are going to see how well you know the culture of our land. So, I will put you into groups of 3, and your job is to pick any country within the Ylissean borders- whether it's a current country or one of the old settlements, and entertain us all with a little cultural presentation. Keep in mind, you will need a visual aid of some sort, whether it be a Powerpoint or props- anything goes. Now then,"

Group 1: Cain, Micaiah, and Katarina!

Group 2..."

"This should be...interesting." Marth sat up straight in his seat and smiled slightly.

"It's unlikely that I'll be in a different group than you." A soft voice deadpanned. Marth looked over and squinted at his friend, Soren. Well, not exactly his friend. He was more of a friend to Ike than Marth, so technically friend by association.

Soren absentmindedly drew circles on the desk with his finger. He briefly looked up, only to see a pair of sapphire eyes staring right at him, and a pair of quivering lips, pouting.

"Aw, Soren. I'm not that bad, now am I~? Your best friend likes me. Everyone likes me. Why don't you like me, Sooooreeeen~?"

"I didn't say that- It's not that I don't….Hmph." Soren's cheeks flushed red for a brief moment before returning to their natural pale complexion.

"Ooh, are we planning our project?" Ike suddenly plopped down in a seat between the the door and smiled.

"_Our _project?" Marth raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah? She always puts me in a group with you two. Something about...you being a good influence. Whatever gets the grades going, am I right?" Ike playfully shoved Soren, nearly causing the boy to fall out of his chair. Soren grabbed onto the leg of his chair on instinct to keep himself from falling. He glared at Ike for a split second before mumbling something under his breath. Lyn approached the group and continued down her list.

"Group 5-" She looked at the trio again and nodded approvingly. "Marth, Soren, you know the drill by now. At least give him something to do this time."

"Don't worry, Ms. Lyndis. We will assign him...decorating duty." Soren smiled slightly.

She nodded approvingly, turned on her heel, and spoke to the rest of the class. "And that concludes the groups! So, everyone get together in your groups and discuss your game plan!"

"Well…" Ike leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. "I guess the next thing we have to do is-"

"Zofia?" Marth looked at Soren excitedly.

"...Zofia it is." Soren nodded and turned to Ike, as if to ask for his approval. Ike rolled his eyes.

"Alright! Alright. Whatever you want to do. Now, what should I-"

"I was thinking we could focus more on the people's worship of their goddess, Mila." Soren focused his attention to Marth. "Since they seemed pretty dependent on their faith in her at one point."

"Mmhm. But we have to mention Duma too, and his influence over the North." Marth added.

"It's imperative to mention the country's entire royal family being wiped out as well."

"Except the princess."

"Hey! What am I supposed to do if you two do all the work?" Ike leaned in towards them. Marth and Soren exchanged looks with each other.

"...Soren, you got your-"

"Laptop? Yes." Soren rummaged through his bookbag and pulled out his laptop. "You...get to look up pictures for our Powerpoint!"

"Did the teacher email you the lesson plans or..."

"Always be prepared, Ike. Always."

"Well now, what have we here?" Everyone fell silent and looked towards the teacher. She stood near the door, arms crossed, a rather irritated look on her face.

"Sorry? I...uh, had an appointment and...here's the doctor's note." A new voice spoke from beyond the door.

"Oh! You're that new student we've been expecting!" Lyn's expression softened slightly. Everyone strained themselves trying to see the new kid, even Soren, who was normally too into his work. "We started a new unit, so you haven't missed anything important!"

"Ah, really? Well then-"

"Class! We have a new face!"

"Is he a midget?" Somebody snickered.

"Detention, Mr. Ranulf." Lyn smiled sweetly and pulled the new student into the room. "Anywhoo, this is Roy. He was supposed to be with us in the beginning of the year but due to complications with the system, had to be put on a waiting list. Give him a warm welcome."

The students halfheartedly clapped, all except Marth, who just glared at him from across the room. "It's...him."

"So, uh, what are we doin' here?" Roy looked around the room, eyeing individual student.

"Well...your group can explain the rules to you. I didn't have one assigned for you, so go on and pick one."

"Ah? Well then-" Roy raised an eyebrow upon spotted someone who caught his eye. A smirk spread across his lips. He pointed over at a small cluster of people huddled around a laptop, and one figure who seemed to be staring off in his direction. "Them. I want that group."

"Ike, Soren, and Marth? Well, as long as you all can get the work done, go on ahead!"

"Wonderful. Another slacker, it seems." Soren rolled his eyes and began typing furiously on his computer.

"I dunno. He seems kinda cool." Ike shrugged and watched Soren's fingers in awe of his speed.

"Don't fall for it. " Marth huffed and turned back around in his seat. "I know that kid. Underneath the smile, hides a pretentious douchebag who-"

"Hey, Princess~!" Roy plopped down next to Marth and slung an arm around him. Marth forced a smile and spoke through clenched teeth.

"Roy…! Didn't think I'd have to see you again, like...ever…"

"I know, isn't great? So, what's the sitch? Powerpoint? Speech? Diorama?"

"That depends, are you adept with research?" Soren gave him a dirty look from his workspace.

"U-Um!" Roy looked away, a bit intimidated by his glare. "I...guess?"

"Unacceptable. You're on the beautification committee with Ike."

"AKA, we just make the project look good, while Soren and Marth do all the research." Ike offered a cheeky smile. "I'm Ike. Nice to meet you."

"At least _somebody_'_s _bein' friendly!" Roy grinned and moved closer to Ike.

"Soren, you are my best friend, and I want you to know that." Marth reached over and grabbed one of his hands.

"Excuse-" Before he could get his sentence out, Soren glanced up and froze at the mere sight of Marth glaring daggers at him. "A-Ah...yes! Best friends! Forever and always! BFFs and whatnot...!"

"Now, _best friend_~ Let's start working on our project, okay~?" Marth looked back at Roy, who was too busy chatting away with Ike about sports and 'that game last night' to even notice Marth's little charade. He rolled his eyes and focused back on the task at hand:

Getting an A.


	6. Chapter 6

**Man, I'm getting real tired of my chapters deleting while I'm working on 'em. But nonetheless, here we go! Enjoy Chapter 6!**

After a long and tedious day of project managing and dealing with certain ginger menaces, all Marth wanted to do was go home, lay down, and sleep for the rest of the night. He trudged along the street, eager to get back to the warm comfort of his bedroom. The mere thought of being wrapped up in his blankets made him pick up the pace and walk a little faster towards his house. Marth began digging in his pockets to retrieve his keys and as soon as his house came into view, he pulled them out to save him the trouble of having to stay outside any longer.

He stopped at the front door and quickly unlocked it. "I'm home!"

Elice came barreling down the steps, nearly pouncing on him. Marth flinched and tried to move out of her way, but before he could react, she grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Welcome back! Gotta go! See you later tonight!" Elice smiled and ran out the door.

"Wh...Okay?" He raised an eyebrow and kicked the door shut. "Mother, I'm back!"

"I'm in the kitchen!" Liza shouted in response. Marth threw his belongings near the doorway and slowly made his way to the kitchen. The smell of freshly baked bread wafted through the kitchen, making him smile a little. Liza walked over to him, kissed his forehead, and returned her attention to the oven. "How was school?"

"Okay, I suppose. Kind of stressful."

"Stressful? How so?"

"I'd rather...not."

"Oh sweetie-" Liza shoved on her oven mitts, opened the oven, and pulled out a tray. "Banana bread?"

"No thanks." He leaned against the door-frame, staring blankly at her. "Where's dad?"

"He should be back in an hour or so. He had to go fix some sort of office emergency."

Liza began cutting slices of her bread, humming softly as she worked. Marth went over and took a few slices before slinking back over to the door-frame. Liza finally spoke up again.

"Soren called for you earlier. He wanted to know whether you wanted to complete some project you were working on at his house or-"

"He knows I don't get home that early!" He sighed and stuffed another slice of banana bread into his mouth. "Maybe -ah can just go o-er there."

"You need to call him back first." Liza took a slice for herself.

"It's fine. Ike's sister is there anyway. She doesn't care." Marth shrugged and left to retrieve his bag from the doorway. "Can I stay-"

"If you need to, then yes. Call your sister if you need to come home."

"I'll be back tomorrow then!" He waved, threw open the door, and starting running. His nap could wait.

* * *

"Is he comin'?"

"I don't know. He never called me back." Soren let out a sigh and began pacing the room.

"Ah...Anything I can help with?" Ike offered a bright smile.

Soren paused for a moment, pursed his lips, and continue pacing. "No...I'd rather wait for his response."

"It's my project too!"

"Yes, and thanks for your….remarkable contributions."

"Hey, what are friends for? Speaking of friends, he's here."

"Excuse me?"

"Window."

"What are you-THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Soren glanced out towards the window, only to see Marth peering into the room. Ike shoved past Soren and opened the window.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Marth slowly crawled through the window feet first. Once he was inside, he closed the window and dusted himself off. "And you could really clean your windows.

"Marth...thank you for giving me a heart attack…" Soren mumbled under his breath.

"My mom said I could stay over, so who's ready to get some work done?" Marth slung an arm around Soren.

"...Yes." Soren nodded. The doorbell quickly caught his attention. "My computer's on the desk if you need it." He quickly left the room.

Marth eagerly sat down at Soren's desk and opened his laptop. "Password…"

Ike sat down on the floor next to him. "I've been trying to crack his password for weeks. Don't feel bad if you don't-"

"Got it!"

"Seriously?!"

"Come in, moron!" Both boys perked up at the sound of Soren's voice. Soren impatiently stood at his door, tapping his foot. "Stop lazing around, we have work to do."

"Okay, Okay! Calm down Renny!"

"That's not my name!"

"It is now!" The familiar sight of red hair nearly made Marth nauseous.

"You."

"'Sup, Butterfly Boy? Good to see you too." Roy flashed a smile.

Marth narrowed his eyes. "Soren, I thought you liked me."

"It wasn't a choice. Ike badgered me about it."

"Oh really…?" Marth glared in Ike's direction.

"What? My half of the project needs some work too!" Ike shrugged and stood up.

"...I'm going to KILL YOU." Marth lunged at Ike, only to be grabbed by the waist and hung upside down.

"Oh...this is killing me alright. How will I ever survive?"

"OKAY I'M SORRY PUT ME DOWN!"

"Are they...y'know?" Roy shifted uncomfortably and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"No. They are not. As far as I know." Soren sighed. He clapped his hands to gain the attention of everyone in the room. "Listen! We will not screw up! I will not allow it. If ANY of you mess this project up for me, it will be your head on the mantle."

"By mantle, you mean your room right? Because I don't think Titania would like you hanging heads in the living room."

"Yes, Ike, whatever. Point is, we're going to get along, and finish this. Are we clear?"

"Soreeeeen! Make Ike put me down!"

"Put him down."

"You're no fun, Renny." Ike pouted and dropped Marth on the floor. Soren glared at him, his eyebrows twitching.

"That's not my name...And you know it. Roy, please assist Ike. Marth and I will work on the main components."

"Got it!" Roy smiled and hooked his arm around Ike's. "C'mon. I wanna get this over with so we can chill!"

"PDA is not welcome in a working environment." Marth hissed under his breath and refocused his attention to the computer screen. The group worked in silence for a few minutes, before Roy spoke up.

"MARTH! I need the computer real quick."

"No."

"It'll be really quick, promise!"

"I'm working."

"Come on, Princess…"

"Listen ginger, don't call me Princess. Do it again, and I will take my foot an-"

"Marth, just give the boy the computer." Soren threw a pencil at them.

"...Fine. I'll be back." Marth rolled his eyes and hesitantly got out of his seat. He walked out of the room and into the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator, looking for a bottle of water.

The sudden ringing of the doorbell made him immediately shut the door with his foot. Roy came running down the hall, skidding to a halt when he approached the door.

"Sweet! It's here!" He threw open the door. Marth crept up behind him, silently anticipating the worst. From the looks of it though, it just looked like a deliveryman beyond the door.

"You...ordered something?"

"Yep. Pizza! I was tracking it from the computer! I ordered it on the way over here." Roy took the box and handed it to Marth. "Hold this. I gotta pay the dude."

"...Right…" Marth slowly backed away with the box. He walked into Soren's room, slightly miffed. "...He...bought pizza."

"...What kind of toppings are on it?" Ike perked up and ran over to him. He opened the box, a bright smile on his face. "Sausage...It's sausage! He knows!"

"Knows what?" Soren looked up from his work.

"He. knows."

"You're not going to eat in here without a plate. Go get a plate."

"Yes, fine!" Ike cheerfully ran out.

"...Pizza."

"Marth, it's just food. Please calm down. Why are you bothered by this?"

"I don't...he's...URGH."

"Overreacting, are you?" Roy leaned against the door, counting his change.

"...I'll help you with the plates, Ike." Soren ducked out the room, closing the door behind him.

"Why are you so involved with me?" Marth placed the box on the desk and sat back down at his workspace.

"Huh?"

"What do you want? There's a reason."

"Nah...Not really." Roy scratched his head and took a step towards him.

"Is it my life? Clearly that's what you're going for."

"Hm, no. I don't want your life. Your friends are cool, practice is great…" He smirked and took another step. "Your sister will go far in life. Pretty _and _smart? You're lucky to be related to her."

"I didn't know you were familiar with my sister." Marth forced a smile. "Good to know you're stalking me now!"

"It's not stalking. She's a popular person and word gets around. By the way, how's your father?"

"You were fishy from the exact moment you stepped foot into the rink."

"Aw, don't be so hostile, Princess! I just wanted to have some fun!"

"You come into my life...into my rink...into MY school, trying to win over MY friends with your charisma and goddamn optimism-"

"Princess. I think you need to step down."

"Excuse me…? Look-"

"Listen." Roy kneeled down beside him and put a hand on one of his knees. "We know good and well that you're all talk. It's clear that I'm Coach's favorite. Perhaps...it'll be my rink in the end. You seem to be having a bit of an issue and that's gonna hurt you."

" What the hell are you even talking about?"

"We can play nicely. We can coexist. All I really want is nationals and I'll be on my way!" He smiled and playfully poked Marth in the cheek.

"I'd rather die."

"C'mon, please? I'll throw in something for you~"

"Don't. I don't want any part of you in my life." Marth pushed him away.

"Yo, can you open the door? We have the plates!" Ike's voice could be heard from the other side. Roy sighed and lowered his voice to a whisper.

"Let's play nicely, shall we?"

"And if I don't want to? I don't have to listen to you, dumbass."

"Let's just say...You won't have to worry about nationals if you get in my way. And maybe if you're fair, we can become very good friends." He grabbed Marth by the chin with the other hand and winked. Fear suddenly struck Marth, nearly immobilizing him. The door was still shut and that only frightened him more. He needed a distraction- something, anything to save him.

"NO!" Marth shrieked, raised his knee, and rammed into him. Roy staggered backwards, giving him time to stand up and throw open the door. He suppressed the urge to scream and run out of the room altogether. Soren and Ike exchanged looks briefly.

"We...just came back with plates…" Soren held them out.

"We had a dispute on whether we should use paper plates or the porcelain ones. Soren eventually won." Ike looked around the room. "Whoa. Are you...okay?"

"N-No! He's...He's an animal!"

"Roy, you alright?" Ike looked over at the redhead.

"He just started screaming then the dude kneed me!" Roy turned his interest to the pizza, pulling a slice from the box.

"You know what you tried to do, you bastard! I could kill you!" Marth clenched his hands into fists and backed away from the room.

"Come now, you need to rest." Soren dragged Marth along into the living room. Marth glanced back at Roy again, slightly shaking. As he left the area, he caught a glimpse of a smile forming on Roy's face.

A satisfied, cynical smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, hello~! It's been a while since I worked on this...whoops. But I combined 2 chapters to make, well, a longer chapter. There's not much to say right now, so enjoy!**

* * *

The first signs of morning made their way through Ike's bedroom and filled the entire room with its light. Ike was already half asleep, but the sunlight in his face made it significantly easier for him to snap back into consciousness. He opened his eyes and briefly took a look at his surroundings. Clothes on the floor, pair of cleats in the corner, the faint smell of Taco Bell wafting throughout the room- yep, it was his bedroom, alright. Ike slid out of bed, trying to remember how and when get got back into his room. He dragged himself out the room in search for the rest of his friends.

"The last thing I remember..." Ike yawned and nearly bumped into a wall. "Is eating pizza and getting cheese on the carpet..." He peeked inside Soren's bedroom, only to see Roy slumped over in a corner, snoring loudly. Ike sighed, snuck into the room and began shaking him. "Hey. HEY!"

"I'm up!" Roy snorted and slumped down even further. His eyes snapped open and looked around frantically.

"Mornin'." Ike smirked and walked back out of the room. Roy got to his feet and began following him.

"Where's everyone else? More important, where's your bathroom?"

"Don't know. First door on the right." Ike stopped briefly. "...You smell something?"

Roy sniffed the air and began smiling. "Mm...Smells like bacon." He sighed happily and slipped away to find the restroom. Ike began walking in the direction of the scent, almost as if he was in a trance. If there was anything he loved more than pizza, it was bacon. Actually, Ike loved food in general. He'd eat pretty much anything as long as it wasn't poisonous.

He followed the smell into the kitchen, and stopped right before he ran straight into his sister who was too busy trying to scrape bacon off of the frying pan to even notice he entered the room.

"Uh...Mist?"

"Oh, Ike! Thank goodness! Can you help me out with something real quick?" Mist looked over her shoulder and began scraping harder at the pan. "Can you call Titania? She didn't come back home yesterday and she was _supposed _to help me make breakfast- well, make _Soren _breakfast because, y'know, he kinda sorta hates everything but he can't just stop eating because he'll like, die. And then I'd cry, you'd cry, we'd _all _cry. Marth would be a total wreck and-"

"Yeah, sure whatever. Hey, speaking of Soren, where'd he go?" Ike rolled his eyes, barely listening to her.

"Soren? Living room! On the couch sleeping with Marth. Well, not _sleeping _with Marth, but just sleeping with him! Last night, Marth was crying so Soren came out her to comfort him and then one thing lead to the next and they fell asleep and it was kinda cute! I have pictures if you wanna see 'em!"

"Mist, I don't- ...Actually, send me those later." He tiptoed into the living room, careful not to wake them up. When he got close enough to Marth, he began poking him. "Dude. Wake up."

"..."

"Marth? C'mon.!"

"Mn..?"

"Marth, wake up!" A soft blow to the cheek jolted Marth straight out of his slumber. Marth yelped as he rolled right off the the couch, and onto the floor.

"Rise and shine, twinkle toes!" Ike beamed as he plucked Marth's cheek.

"W-Wha…!?" He squinted at Ike and began rubbing his eyes. As if on cue, Soren rolled off the couch and plopped right on top of him, limp and still fast sleep. Marth nearly screamed as he tried to push him away. "S-Soren?! Is he dead?!"

"Dead...unconscious...or just tired." Ike shrugged and plopped down on the couch. "Apparently, he was sitting here with you all night. But on the bright side, the project's done!"

"Soren…?"

"Don't bother. Once he's down,, he's out like a light."

"Oh." Marth ran a hand through Soren's hair, glancing down at his face. Soren let out a yawn as he curled up slightly, keeping a hard grip on his shirt.

"Quit moving…."

"Soren, wake up."

"Shut up...I'm tired…"

"Fine, fine. Just don't drool on me."

"You're here, Roy's using the bathroom, Mist's in the kitchen...yep! The whole gang's here." Ike put his feet up on the arm of the couch.

"Oh joy." Marth deadpanned. "Hey...what's that smell?"

"Huh? Oh, breakfast probably. At least I think that's what it's supposed to be."

"Who's cooking? Your mom?"

"Yeah- Wait, what? Titania's not my mom! She's not even here!"

"Riiiiight. What time is it?"

"Um…" Ike stood up and walked back into the kitchen. A few seconds later, he ran back into the living room with a disgusted look on his face. "Geez, that looks terrible! I'd rather eat dirt this morning! Aaaand...9:30."

"Crap!" Marth began shaking Soren violently. "Soren! Get off!"

"Feh..." Soren frowned and slowly got to his feet. It didn't take long for him to fall over face first onto the couch. Exhausted, the only sound he could make was a loud, muffled whining.

"Seriously, I'm going to be late for practice!" Marth stood up and dug in his pockets. His eyes widened in horror as he checked his back pocket. "Where's...where's my phone...?"

"Soren's room, I think." Ike sat down next to Soren and began pulling on his hair, only to recieve short grunts in response.

Marth nodded and sprinted back towards the room. He briefly scanned the room and let out a sigh of relief upon seeing on the table where he had left it. He swiped it off the table and headed out the room, checking his messages. A few from Elice, one of those chain messages, a message from...Merric?

"Must be important if he actually _texted _me." He murmered to himself. Almost immediately after opening the message, a smile spread across his face,

** нey! ѕorry aвoυт noт ѕĸypιng wιтн yoυ ιn a wнιle! **** ι've вeen really вυѕy laтely...тoo мany reѕearcн paperѕ...**** orz **

** вυυυт on тнe вrιgнт ѕιde, we нave a вreaĸ тнιѕ weeĸ! **

** ѕo yoυ ĸnow wнaт тнιѕ мeanѕ, rιgнт? **

Marth eagerly began typing a response. If it were possible, he would have been floating in air by now. He had to tell someone, anybody about it to at least help him calm down. His brief happiness soon subsided, and was replaced with worry. Who's picking him up? Where was he staying? Did Elice know? He erased his response and began thinking of another reply. Before he could start over, a new notification appeared.

** нey, reмeмвer pracтιce? тнaт'ѕ lιĸe ιn a coυple мιnυтeѕ. **

"The hell? Who's number is this?"

**acтυally, donт coмe. eaѕιer for мe~**

**υnleѕѕ you need a rιde? cмon prιnceѕѕ. ;) **

"...I swear-" Marth angrily shoved his phone back and stormed out the room, past the kitchen before Mist could even get a single "Hiya!" out, and past Ike and Soren.

"You're leaving now?" Ike watched Marth as he nearly yanked the doorknob off. "You want me to take you for lunch as usual?"

"I'll let you know before practice ends!" Marth called over his shoulder. "I'll...call you later!"

"Dude, what's your-"

The door had already closed.

Roy idly sat in his car, drumming his fingers against the steering wheel with one hand and rolling his window up and down with the other. The sound of a door closing caught his attention. He smirked, not even turning back before starting his car and speeding off.

"Roy-!"

"Later, Princess~!"

"You asshole!" Marth began running after the car, glaring and gritting his teeth. Roy slowed down, but not enough for him to catch up. The redhead stuck his head out of the window.

"C'mon, Marth, get in the Prius!"

"To hell with you! I can run there at this rate!"

"Suit yourself." Roy sped up again.

"NO! Okay! Stop!"

He stopped the car completely, stifling a laugh. Marth stomped over to the passenger's side, threw open the door, and plopped down in the seat. His breathing began to slow down as he closed the car door.

"Seatbelt."

"Fuck you."

"I'm not moving until you put your seatbelt on,"

"..." Marth huffed and put on his seatbelt.

"Thank you very-"

"Just drive."

"Now, now, Marthy~ Keep in mind, I'm driving. I basically have you under my control while you're in my car."

"Drive!" Roy immediately slammed his foot on the gas. On instinct, Marth clutched onto his seatbelt.

"STOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOP-"

"My car, my rules!"

"Slow the hell down before we get arrested, you moron!"

"C'mon, who's gonna be on the road at 9 am on a Saturday?"

"EVERYONE?!"

"Tch…" Roy frowned and let up on the gas pedal. Marth let out a sigh of relief and let go of the seatbelt. He shot him a glare briefly before pulling out his phone again to rethink his reply to Merric. Roy snickered and began looking for a radio station. Of course, to Marth's dismay, he chose the only station where they played irritating pop songs 24/7. Marth spoke up before the song could even begin to annoy him.

"How did you get my phone number?"

"Changing the subject, are we~?"

"Look, I'm not going to argue with you. Especially not in a metal death trap. I just have a few questions."

"Fine. Phone number? It's in Ike's phone. I lost mine last night, and he gave me his to call it. Nice guy, actually!"

"...Alright. Second, what is it that you want from me?"

"Well, you already seemed to dislike me since I showed up so clearly I'm doing something right~"

"That's not what I asked." Marth rolled his eyes.

"I told you, I want to win. And if I have to take away some things, I'll be happy to oblige."

"Why me? There are other skaters in the division."

"Because you're the best. That's not gonna cut it. You're the only thing standing in my way. I want to win. Does that help, Princess~?"

"So you're going to destroy me peg by peg...to win a contest."

"That's so negative….Wait. You know how they say 'Know your enemy'?" Roy smirked and glanced towards him. "Well, Mr. Lowell, that's my purpose."

"Oh really?" Marth turned to face him. "Tell me, Roy. Who am I?"

"Easy. Marth Lowell: Age 17. Youngest sibling of 2. Your father is a pretty powerful man, I hear. You've won 8 competitions, 3 of them regional. You started skating during your freshman year and have not had any break from it since. You wear a size 7 in skates and a 6 in regular shoes."

"Th-That's-"

"Lemme finish. You've known Coach since you were kids, so there's not much of a chance of me being more favorable in her eyes. Miss Lyn seems to like you too. You're an obedient little thing-you've never gotten below a B in your life, never cheated, never stolen anything. So in summary, a goody two shoes. "

"..."

"Spot on, huh~?"

"You're a creep…"

"I prefer to think of myself as an adept researcher."

"Oh, you mean stalker?!"

Roy came to a stop and peered out of the window. "The stadium's not open yet…."

"Stop changing the subject!"

"Don't be so loud." He sighed and turned back to face Marth. "Loud doesn't suit a pretty voice like yours."

"Great. A stalker and a flirt. What else are you, a deranged mass murderer who kidnaps children for his underground demon fortress as slaves?"

"That's...gross."

"Perfect for a gross person like you!"

"Marth. Listen. Calm down."

"I am calm. I'm perfectly fine."

"Look at me." Roy reached over and grabbed him by the chin. Marth slapped his hand away and turned to glare at him, the corners of his mouth twitching in a half smile.

"Yes, **_Roy_**?"

"I'm not going to do anything, I swear. I just want to win. Who knows, maybe we'll be friends afterwards!"

"Oh...That's a great idea~!" Marth chuckled and opened the door. "Over my dead body!"

"Hey! Where 'ya going?"

Marth kicked the door shut with his heel and began to hike up the street, not bothering to grace Roy with a response. He glanced around at the surrounding buildings in an attempt to not make eye contact. He could hear Roy driving beside him, yet he only walked away at a faster peace.

"Marth!"

"Maybe that breakfast place is open. Norne might be working today and I could swing by…"

"Dude…"

"At least, I think she's working. If not, maybe Elice can drop off something to eat."

For a while, he couldn't hear Roy's voice or the low humming of the motor anymore. His brief moment of peace was interrupted by the sound of sporadic breathing approaching behind him. Marth said nothing, he only began to walk faster.

"If I'm lucky, she'll remember to bring me a drink with little to no-" His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden feeling of something grabbing his hand and pulling back on his arm. Roy stared at the back of his head before murmuring,

"I'm not going to do anything."

"You do realize that sounds very…threatening right?"

"Gimme a chance, Princess."

"Is this harassment? I think this is harassment."

"You're awfully thickheaded, aren't you, Marth?"

"You finally used my name! Bravo! Maybe you're not an idiot after all!" He offered a sarcastic smile.

"You're only making this harder for the both of us."

"Screw off." Marth jerked away from him, but still couldn't escape his grip. "Let go."

"You're making a scene!"

"I'm making a scene?! Listen, I do not like you. I will never like you. I'm trying to go along my merry way, get to practice on time, yet here we are, arguing in public because your target of interest won't fall for your charms? You're out of your mind!"

"Quiet down! Do you want people to stare?!" Roy pulled Marth to the side, lowering his voice down to a whisper. "Consider yourself lucky that I didn't crash the car into a goddamn Starbucks on the way down here!

"I swear, one of these, I'm going to call the cops and I will never have to see you again and oh, what a happy day that will be!" Marth slapped his hand away and stormed off, only to turn back around and mumble, "I left my phone in the car…"

"Hurry up." Roy unlocked the doors and shoved the keys into his pocket. Marth quickly retrieved his phone, closed the door, and began walking.

"Come on, if you're so set on beating me, then show me that you can do it. I'm _dying _know."

Roy smiled slightly and followed after him. "Very well, Mr. Lowell. You've made quite the rival today."


End file.
